


Bloodlust

by purple_bookcover



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover
Summary: Zagreus and Thanatos's bloody rampage through Elysium catches the notice of the God of War, Ares himself, who endeavors to teach them about a very different sort of bloodlust.
Relationships: Ares/Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Ares/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Ares/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 237





	Bloodlust

**Author's Note:**

> Sharing is caring.

The last hero of Elysium fell. Zagreus lowered his sword with a heavy thud and grinned over his shoulder.

“Got you again, Than.”

Thanatos rolled his eyes. “Just because you slaughtered faster does not mean you did it better.”

Zagreus snorted a laugh, striding up to Thanatos. “Even so, we had a deal.”

“Yes, very well.” Thanatos rummaged within his chiton and presented a glass jar to Zagreus. A centaur heart shined within. Zagreus felt fortified just by glimpsing it, but swallowing it sent a surge of strength through his whole body. 

The chamber flashed red.

Zagreus rubbed at his eyes. Probably just that spike of new power flooding through him. But the red glow persisted and Thanatos looked past Zagreus with wide eyes, mouth dropping open.

Zagreus turned slowly toward the heart of that red glow. The light scorched his eyes. It condensed as Zagreus watched, gathering into a bead of crimson that dripped like blood and splashed against the grass. 

In the moment it took Zagreus to blink against the searing light, it vanished. In its place stood a figure, broad and strong and clad in gleaming armor.

“Very admirable, the bloodshed you’ve wrought together here.” 

“Ares,” Zagreus said.

“Lord Ares.” Thanatos’s voice was quiet. He pulled away a step as the god approached them.

“I have observed your path to this place with interest, my kin,” Ares said, stopping before Zagreus. “It was marvelous to behold, but never more beautiful than when you slaughtered beside your worthy mate here.” 

Zagreus winced. Thanatos made some choked off noise behind him. Of course Ares knew about them. All the gods of Olympus seemed to know the moment Zagreus had taken Thanatos into his bed. 

Ares set a finger under Zagreus’s chin, tilting his head up. “Do not recoil. It is a tribute to your bond. You do each other a service none other could achieve.”

“Yes, well, uh...”

“None other than myself, perhaps,” Ares said.

Zagreus froze. “I-I’m afraid I don’t quite understand, Lord Ares.” 

“Come,” Ares said, “surely you are well versed now in how bloodlust can enliven the bedroom and not merely the battlefield. I see how you two fight together. You are as one body, one soul. It is lovely to observe.” 

“My lord-” Thanatos started, but Ares stopped him. He disappeared from before Zagreus, who whirled around in time to see Ares take Thanatos’s chin in his hand. 

“I have watched your work for many years, Thanatos,” Ares said, voice lowering. “Never has it been as graceful, as enticing as when you work beside your companion.” 

“T-thank you, Lord Ares,” Thanatos said, hardly a breath.

“Yet it could be more,” Ares said. “It could be better still. A little guidance would make you both … exquisite.” 

“Guidance?” Thanatos said. 

Ares laughed to himself, then released Thanatos and turned to Zagreus. He waved as he said, “Come, my kin, I will show you.” 

Zagreus obeyed. How could he do otherwise? It wasn’t exactly unappealing to end up with Ares’s arm around his waist drawing him closer to Thanatos. Zagreus had to remain that way as Ares leaned down, taking Thanatos’s chin again to drag him to his lips. Zagreus could hear their breaths, could see all the places where their lips met, could almost taste their tongues tangling right there before him. 

Ares eased away. “Do not let me take from you so easily, Zagreus. You ought to fight for what’s yours.”

He was right. Damn it, he was absolutely right. Zagreus lunged forward, cupping Thanatos’s face in his hands, smashing their lips together. He could still taste something that wasn’t quite Than on that mouth, something that didn’t belong there. Zagreus pressed harder, licking into Thanatos’s mouth, reclaiming what was his. 

When he broke away, Thanatos’s face was flushed with color. He blinked rapidly, eyes flickering between Zagreus and Ares. 

“That’s good,” Ares purred. “That red blood burns so hot within you, Zagreus. I will show you how to pleasure him.” 

Ares guided them both to the ground, encouraging Thanatos onto his back with a hand against his chest. He left that hand there as he used the other to pull Zagreus to his mouth. It was strange kissing Ares while kneeling over Thanatos, yet Zagreus could not pull away from the heat of the tongue licking into his mouth. 

When Ares released him, Zagreus sucked in a breath, unsteady even on the ground. 

“Ah, excellent,” Ares said. “He enjoys it, you see?” 

Zagreus glanced aside and found Thanatos squirming and chewing on his finger, face bright. The warmth in his cheeks was like the dawn Zagreus briefly glimpsed on the surface, though this dawn broke through clouded gray skies. It was all the more beautiful for that, all the more precious for its rarity, its fleeting nature, its struggle to be seen at all. 

Zagreus longed to sink down to Thanatos, but Ares was holding him by the shoulder. 

“We shall do it together, my kin,” Ares said.

Then he released Zagreus to undo Thanatos’s belt and shove aside his chiton. Thanatos gasped as Ares undressed him, leaving him exposed before both Ares and Zagreus. 

Ares gripped Thanatos’s hard cock, stroking almost idly as he addressed Zagreus. “Come, he is quite ready.”

Zagreus leaned forward. Ares grabbed him, shoving him the rest of the way down, until Than’s cock was right in his face. Zagreus opened his mouth, licking along Thanatos’s shaft as Ares slapped it against his face. Thanatos whined somewhere above him, hips bucking. 

Ares joined Zagreus, replacing his hand with his mouth. They both licked and sucked along Thanatos, mouths sometimes bumbling into each other, tongues meeting along Than’s throbbing cock. Thanatos dragged in a sharp breath, hips stuttering until Ares pinned them down. 

Ares drew back, holding Thanatos still. “He is in need, Zagreus,” Ares said. “I will show you how to please him.” 

Zagreus didn’t even manage to nod before Ares had him by the back of the neck and moved him over Thanatos. He opened his mouth just in time for Ares to shove him down, driving Thanatos’s cock to the back of his throat. Zagreus battled the instinct to gag, forcing it aside as Ares held him pressed close to the gray hairs at Thanatos’s base. 

At last, Ares dragged him up. Zagreus got a hand on Thanatos to grip him around the base and Ares dipped him down again, repeating the cycle until Thanatos was moaning and gasping beneath Zagreus. 

Ares shifted his hand from Zagreus’s neck to his hair, keeping him pumping up and down Thanatos with sharp tugs. The pain singed through Zagreus, sparking down his spine in tingling waves. 

“That is excellent,” Ares said. “Yes, keep your lips tight. Do be sure to use your tongue. He is quite nearly undone, Zagreus.” 

Zagreus didn’t need Ares to know that. Thanatos was rolling up into his mouth, moaning loud, kicking his feet at the plush grass. If Ares’s hand weren’t already there, Thanatos would be the one pulling Zagreus’s hair right now, grip seizing tight. 

“Come, my kin,” Ares said. “Remove your hand. You can take him deeper than that.” 

Zagreus trembled at that notion. His mouth was already so full, his throat ravaged. He dragged in breaths through his nose, trying to hold on as long as he could. Yet he removed his hand from Thanatos’s base all the same.

Ares shoved him down, all the way down, and Zagreus’s eyes watered as he willed himself to hold steady and swallow around Thanatos. 

Thanatos cried out. His hand found Zagreus’s, squeezing so tightly he threatened to break bones. His hips bucked up one last time as he emptied down Zagreus’s throat, shuddering and shaking even as the release relented and he relaxed back down to the ground. 

Ares let go of Zagreus’s hair only after Zagreus had swallowed every last drop. Zagreus drew up off Thanatos and sucked in deep breaths. Thanatos visibly trembled beneath him, eyes shut, body limp aside from occasional twitches. 

Zagreus wasn’t much better off. His whole body thrummed, need winding taut throughout him. Never had having a cock in his mouth made him so hard in return. 

Ares noticed.

As Zagreus recovered on hands and knees, Ares slipped his leggings down, rubbing a hand over Zagreus’s bare ass. 

“You did so well,” Ares said, quiet and low and hot. “You deserve a reward.”

Whatever breath Zagreus had managed to catch was knocked back out as Ares’s fingers entered him, slick but abrupt, scissoring, working swiftly to open him. The shock melted into moans as Ares’s hand thrust, two fingers grazing the sensitive skin just below his hole while two fingers kept pumping inside him. 

Zagreus dropped his head to the grass, leaving his hips and ass raised, whining into the ground as he rocked back. Ares’s fingers had a devious way of curling and dragging, of setting every aching nerve ablaze on their devious path in and out of him. 

All at once, they withdrew. Zagreus moaned from the loss, but he was not left waiting long. Ares’s cock soon lay heavy against his ass, rubbing between the cheeks as Ares shuffled and positioned himself. The head nudged at Zagreus, demanding entry. 

“That’s it,” Ares said as he squeezed inside, so large Zagreus grit his teeth and tore at the grass. “You take my cock so well, my kin. Although it is quite large for you, you show admirable resilience in accepting it.”

Zagreus was too busy gasping around the rod shoving into him to respond. Even stretched wide, it wasn’t enough. Ares had to push more to finally slide inside. 

Zagreus jolted up onto his hands, grateful Ares paused so he could gasp around the cock inside him. 

“Gods,” Zagreus breathed. 

“Yes,” Ares said. “Oh, how I long for you to live among us, Zagreus. You have earned that and more.” 

He drove deeper as he spoke and Zagreus’s back curled. Zagreus tossed his head back and tilted his hips. Ares held those hips, keeping Zagreus in place to adjust to his full girth. 

“You will be marvelous up there, Zagreus,” Ares said. “Simply marvelous. You deserve all the bounties of Olympus.” 

Ares pet along one cheek, giving it a light slap. “Such a lovely ass. Truly, it is a tribute to you that you can fit all of me. Not all have succeeded as you now have, even among the gods.”

“Nnnn.” Zagreus could not form words, not with that thing in his ass. His ravaged throat closed up. His fingers dug into soft ground. His hole pulsed around the tremendous stretch searing along it. 

Then Ares started to move and Zagreus’s eyes flew wide. 

Ares started slow, but even that had Zagreus moaning and hitching. Ares’s cock dragged inside Zagreus in a delicious burn, igniting everything in its path. There was no corner or crevice of Zagreus that did not sizzle as though set ablaze. 

It took him a moment to realize Thanatos was watching. 

He sat up now, eyes clear and sharp again. They bore into Zagreus’s, watching his every whimper and cry as Ares slammed into him. Thanatos’s hand was on his own cock, stroking even though he’d come mere moments ago. 

“T-Than,” Zagreus gasped. 

Thanatos shuffled toward him, petting his sweaty face as Zagreus jolted from Ares’s thrusts. 

“That’s it,” Ares rasped. “Yes, go to him. Comfort him as he receives his due reward.” 

Ares’s fingers dug into Zagreus’s hips, clinging tight as he drove even deeper. Zagreus cried out, head snapping back to release the sound. His whole body shivered around each thrust, clenching tight as though to hold Ares in deep and close. His own cock bounced up against him, hard and aching, smacking a bead of wetness against his skin. 

Thanatos stroked his face, calling Zagreus’s attention down to him. Their eyes locked for an instant, then Thanatos leaned up to claim Zagreus’s mouth. Zagreus moaned against Thanatos, each sound pounded out of his throat by Ares. 

“You work as one,” Ares said.

His hand slipped around Zagreus to grip his cock, pumping even as he kept driving inside. 

Zagreus whimpered into Thanatos’s mouth, but Thanatos just kept holding him there, kept pressing their lips together so that every little noise and plea belonged only to him. Ares slammed in deep, hand squeezing, and the world washed away in a blinding burst of sensation.

Thanatos licked into his mouth. Ares’s nails bit into his skin as he went rigid. And Zagreus spilled over Ares’s hand, ass clenching around Ares as release flooded out of him. 

He didn’t realize Ares had come as well until Ares dragged himself out and wetness slid down Zagreus’s thigh. Thanatos eased away from his mouth, letting Zagreus gasp at last. Thanatos grunted and sighed, spilling over his own hand, body shivering.

Zagreus collapsed forward against Thanatos and they both lay back down in the grass, breathing against each other, sweat and cum wet between them. Thanatos seemed to care as little as Zagreus. They held each other, chests heaving and thighs trembling. 

Ares sat beside them. At first, Zagreus tensed, wondering if there was some new challenge yet to come. But Ares simply dragged his fingers through Zagreus’s hair, combing through it while Zagreus recovered.

“A truly admirable performance, both of you,” Ares said. “Ah, Thanatos, if only there were some way you might join him upon Olympus, but that glory is reserved for Zagreus alone.” 

Neither of them responded, though Zagreus did squeeze Thanatos a little tighter, a silent reassurance. 

Ares’s hand traveled down to Zagreus’s shoulders and back, rubbing out any last lingering tension that might remain. Then he moved to Thanatos, doing the same, carding through his hair, running kind hands over his chest and shoulders. It left Zagreus drowsy, utterly at ease despite what had occurred in this chamber. The God of War was oddly tender in caring for Thanatos and Zagreus, lingering until both lay dosing off, content and drowsy. 

“I will leave you now,” Ares said, soft, quiet, nearly enamored. “You ought to have this time for each other while you may. On Olympus, perhaps it shall be my chest you rest against, my kin.” 

Ares stood, feet crunching away across the grass. The steps stopped abruptly, disappearing in a gust of wind laden with screams as the God of War vanished.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


End file.
